Arts: General
Artistic expression in all its glory. {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col"|Questions ! scope="col"|Answers |- |Which of these art styles that comes under decorative arts also influenced design and architecture? |Art deco |- |When a painting depicts the natural scenery, what is the name of art style? |Landscape painting |- |What is the name of the Museum in Paris which houses Monet's water lily murals? |The Orangerie |- |While working at what job, Ferdinand Cheval gathered interesting stones he found to build Le Palais Ideal in Hauterives, France? |Letter carrier |- |Who painted "Self-Portrait with Bandaged Ear" in 1889, probably from a mirror, which explains why the wrong ear is shown bandaged? |Vincent Van Gogh |- |In which of these sculptures is nobody sitting down? |Venus de Milo |- |Where was paper invented? |China |- |In Grant Wood's painting "American Gothic," what is the man holding? |A pitchfork |- |In 2006, sculptor Daniel Edwards claimed to have bronzed Suri's poop. Who were her parents? |Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes |- |Which of these is a painting by Vincent Van Gogh |The Red Vineyard |- |Whose art auction, Beautiful Inside My Head Forever, became itself a work of art? |Damien Hirst |- |As part of the Dada movement, who put a mustache on the "Mona Lisa"? |Marcel Duchamp |- |Which French artist is famed for his depictions of ballet dancers? |Edgar Degas |- |Best known for a nude descending a staircase, who largely abandoned painting to pursue chess? |Marcel Duchamp |- |What did Leonardo da Vinci paint the Mona Lisa on? |Poplar wood |- |The originals of whose A Harlot's Progress were lost to fire at Fonthill Abbey in 1755? |William Hogarth |- |Whose work consists of black-and-white photographs with overlaid political captions set in white-on-red Futura Bold Oblique? |Barbara Kruger |- |In 1826, Joseph Niepce took the very first photo, in Saint-Loup-de-Varennes. What was it? |A courtyard garden |- |Jacques-Louis David painted a memorial to a friend of his, who had been murdered in his bath. What was it called? |Death of Marat |- |Whose 1907 painting, "Les Demoiselles d'Avignon," depicting five prostitutes in a Paris brothel, was a precursor to cubism? |Pablo Picasso |- |English painter George Stubbs was famous for his paintings of which animals? |Horses |- |What 3-D movie did Andy Warhol make in 1973? |Flesh for Frankenstein |- |Henri Rousseau became famous for painting jungle scenes, which is odd, because as far as we know, he never left what city? |Paris |- |Located in Fort Tryon Park, New York what is this branch of the Metropolitan Museum of Art called? |The Cloisters |- |Leonardo da Vinci was well known for making paintings about what theme? |Religious Events |- |Lady Churchill ordered a portrait of Winston Churchill by which of these artists to be destroyed? |Graham Sutherland |- |Add a letter to this artist's name, and he'd have the same name as a European country. Who? |Roy Lichtenstein |- |What failed talk show shares its name with the period after sunset, when photographers get many of their best shots? |Magic Hour |- |Green is created by blending what two colors? |Blue and Yellow |- |Whose first ever painting was likely The Torment of Saint Anthony, which he finished in the late 1480s, when he was 12 or 13? |Michelangelo |- |What was focus of the Geometric Period of ancient Greek art? |Shapes |- |La Grenouillere is one of the many scenes painted simultaneously by which two painters, in this case in 1869? |Monet and Renoir |- |Which artist painted 'The Persistence of Memory' that features melting watches? |Salvador Dali |- |Which 19th century painter was Pablo Picasso's artistic idol? |Goya |- |Giornata means "a day's work" in Italian and in particular means the amount of work you can do at one time in what art? |Fresco |- |Particularly in works like A Bigger Splash, Britain's David Hockney often painted scenes of swimming pools in what US state? |California |- |What was the only rule of the non-movement in art called "Dada"? |Follow No Rules |- |What painter dropped his father's name (Ruiz) and instead painted under his mother's name? |Pablo Picasso |- |Which famous film star did Pop artist Andy Warhol make more portraits of than any other? |Marilyn Monroe |- |If you're interested in Nihonjinron, you want to know about whose national and cultural identity? |Japanese |- |Whose 1967 photo of "Identical Twins" became one of the world's most expensive photographs? |Diane Arbus |- |A scene from which 1969 movie was recreated with a sculpture UK's 2012 Cultural Olympics? |The Italian Job |- |Created in April 1789 in Dresdon, Dora Stock's most famous portrait was of what composer? |Mozart |- |In 1993, who was the first woman to win the Turner Prize? |Rachel Whiteread |- |Two of Botticelli's most famous paintings are in the Uffizi Gallery in Florence, and both feature what Roman love goddess? |Venus |- |Frida Kahlo was almost as famous for facial hair as for her paintings, which celebrated what country's colorful heritage? |Mexico |- |Which color generally expresses a calm feeling? |Blue |- |What is unusual about MC Escher's drawing called "Relativity"? |Stairways go nowhere |- |Which country claims ownership of the Elgin marbles and wants the treasures returned from the British Museum? |Greece |- |Long before Al Jaffee did it at Mad, who designed a "fold-in" for the cover of Vogue? |Salvador Dali |- |Which of these painters is known by the name of a town near where he grew up, as his dad worked for the Marchese there? |Caravaggio |- |A barber named Eugenio Aria donated to a museum 60 invaluable works of art that he had taken in lieu of payment from what artist? |Pablo Picasso |- |Called the largest and most expensive book ever made, whose "Sumo" is a coffee table book of photos that comes with its own table? |Helmut Newton |- |Which artist was born first, Leonardo da Vinci or Michelangelo Buonarroti, and by how many years? |Leonardo, by 23 years |- |In 1943, sandbags saved what painting, even though the Santa Maria delle Grazie was nearly blown to bits by US and UK planes? |Last Supper |- |In 1932, who painted 27 fresco panels entitled "Detroit Industry" on the walls of an inner court at the Detroit Institute of Arts? |Diego Rivera |- |Who used Paolo Malatesta and Francesca da Rimini as the models for The Kiss? |Rodin |- |What is the meaning of the word "Nabis", as used by the artists Pierre Bonnard and Edouard Vuillard to describe themselves? |Prophets |- |In which US city is the Metropolitan Museum of Art located? |New York City |- |David Herbert's sculpture Monolith is an 8-foot VHS cassette of what film? |2001: A Space Odyssey |- |If you were depicted in an ecorche drawing, what by definition would you be missing? |Skin |- |Grisaille is an art form that usually restricts itself to shades of what color to produce a 3-D effect? |Gray |- |What New York museum, famous for its collections of musical instruments, also has more than 200,000 baseball cards? |Metropolitan Museum of Art |- |The Uffizi Gallery in Forence used the art collection of which family as the basis of their gallery? |The Medici family |- |George Bellows was known for his gritty, realistic depictions of urban life in what city? |New York City |- |Whose controversial 1897 plaster model of Victor Hugo was not cast in bronze until 1964? |Auguste Rodin |- |Which artist is known for using gold leaf during his 'Golden Phase', as seen in his famous painting 'The Kiss'? |Gustav Klimt |- |Born February 3, 1894, in New York City, whose birthday is still celebrated as American Painters Day? |Norman Rockwell |- |Alberto Korda won a settlement from Smirnoff, after the vodka brand usurped Korda's image of what left-wing icon? |Che Guevara |- |Between 5th and 8th century Egypt, the indigenous Christian community produced art works in what style? |Coptic Art |- |In about 1957, what pink bird did Don Featherstone create as a lawn ornament? |Flamingo |- |Robert Doisneau is famous for an image of two people, doing what on a crowded Paris street in 1950? |Kissing |- |Whose first poster, in 1891, was called "Moulin Rouge-La Goulue," an image of a cancan dancer named La Goulue? |Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec |- |Art created by inscribing, using a sharp tool on a surface is called what? |Engraving |- |The world famous artist Pablo Picasso was from which country? |Spain |- |From what was the girl's earring made in a famous Johannes Vermeer painting? |Pearl |- |What post-impressionist artist is known for painting Tahitian subject matter? |Paul Gauguin |- |After the Dutch East India Company got slammed on the Amsterdam Exchange, what painter went bankrupt and sold his house? |Rembrandt |- |What is the name given to a 20th-century art uses anything useless such as refuse or scrap metal? |Junk art |- |Rodin's The Thinker was originally meant to depict what writer, sitting at the Gates of Hell and contemplating his own poem? |Dante |- |Which artist painted "Portrait of Dr. Gachet," which fetched a record $82.5 million at a New York auction in May 1990? |Vincent van Gogh |- |Vermillion is a shade of which color? |Red |- |Max Ernst's most famous work, Celebes, appears to depict what animal blowing its nose, or perhaps wearing a frilly collar? |Elephant |- |What 70-square-foot canvas shows 48 people, 8 boats, 3 dogs, and 1 monkey? |A Sunday on the Grande Jatte |- |Vladimir Tatlin founded which art movement in Russia in the 1917 with the use of modern technology and industry materials? |Constructivism |- |Which starving artist won 100,000 francs in the 1891 Credit Foncier lottery, which gave him plenty of time to paint water lilies? |Claude Monet |- |Who said that his surreal paintings, such as "Persistence of Memory," were just "hand-painted dream photographs"? |Salvador Dali |- |What building did Claude Monet paint repeatedly, using his view from St Thomas' Hospital from 1900-04? |British Houses of Parliament |- |Domenikos Thetokopoulos was the real name of which of these famous artists? |El Greco |- |What nationality was the impressionist painter Edouard Manet? |French |- |In which major London Art Gallery would you find "The Turbine Hall"? |Tate Modern |- |Which of these artists is known for painting horses, ballet dancers, and female nudes? |Edgar Degas |- |Which of these paintings is a famous piece of work by the artist John Vermeer? |The Artist's Studio |- |In 2001, the Taliban destroyed two giants statues in Afghanistan's Bamyan Valley. Who did those statues depict? |Buddha |- |The poster for Home Alone looks a lot like what famous painting? |The Scream |- |In 2010, New York City artist Camomile Hixon posted 2000 missing pet posters for what totally non-existent pet of hers? |A unicorn |- |Lady Churchill ordered a portrait of Winston Churchill by which of these artists to be destroyed? |Graham Sutherland |- |Which London-born artist became known as "the painter of light"? |JMW Turner |- |Played by Nicole Kidman in the movie "Fur," who was known for bold, monochrome portraits? |Diane Arbus |- |Gilbert Stuart deliberately dawdled on finishing what president's portrait, hoping to buy time to make copies he could sell? |George Washington |- |What artist got all lawsuit-y when a company in San Francisco sold bookends that looked like a balloon-dog sculpture he once made? |Jeff Koons |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |-